Like A Lemon Pie
by Sabastu
Summary: A veces el siguiente paso trae inseguridades, y en ocasiones las respuestas a esas dudas infundadas vienen de tu interior, acompañadas de un consejo y de un dulce y ácido postre. [ AU] [ OS ] [ Jerza / Gale ] ¡Por un mundo con más Jerza! 7u7)9


**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hola!** .o./ *le tiran zapatos* Ya sé… otro One Shot… xD Los exámenes me dan ideas para One Shots… :x

En fin…

En **Cannon Island** se sumaron los puntos del **Reto Maratón Multicolor** y una de las ganadoras me pidió ser la ejecutante de su premio ¡Ay, que honor! *Shora porque nunca pensó que la elegirían* QwQ

 **SachikoX69**

¡Gracias por participar en el reto y felicidades!

Espero te guste. NwN/

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia cursi y extraña pertenece a ¡Sabastu! D:

 **Referencias De Lectura** **:**

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Capítulo Único**

 **°| Like A Lemon Pie |°**

 **.**

 **.**

Era una curiosa escena de enseñanza.

El hombre de cabellos azulinos le enseñaba paso a paso a una menuda mujer de cerúleos cabellos como hacer la base para el postre que ella le había pedido que le enseñara. No que fuese raro verles juntos, ambos eran familia y se habían criado casi como hermanos, lo curioso era como la chica necesitaba que le repitiese las cosas.

― **¿Entonces puede ser cualquier galleta?** ―preguntó por tercera vez la misma pregunta.

― **Así es…** ―el hombre la miró divertido―. **Mientras haga buena miga puede ser galleta dulce o salada o sin sabor.**

― **Ya veo…** ―la chica se mordió el labio y miró el libro de la receta―. **¿Ninguna en especial?**

― **No, ninguna en especial** ―repitió el hombre con paciencia en tanto escuchaba como la puerta del garaje se abría indicándole que su esposa había llegado de su turno en la comisaria, algo que lo hizo sonreír― **Creo que llegó la persona perfecta para que pruebe el pay que harás.**

La chica se puso nerviosa de pronto.

Si bien no había mayor amante que Erza Scarlet para los dulces, también era cierto que su juicio era implacable en cuanto a ellos.

― **No te preocupes, Levy** ―le calmó el hombre al verla nerviosa―. **La primera base que hiciste quedó perfecta, solo estamos repitiendo los pasos para corroborar lo aprendido** ―aseguró el azulado―. **Podrás hacerlo, solo sigue la receta de nuevo y yo te vigilo** ―la chica asintió más confiada y el azulado sonrió, aunque bien sabía que algo más estaba afectando a su prima preferida, pero estaba esperando que ella le contara lo que sea que la tenía tan perturbada, aunque ya imaginaba que podía ser.

 _O más bien quién…_

― **¡Ya llegamos!** ―la voz de una fémina llenó la casa y Jellal sonrió y luego frunció el ceño extrañado del plural en la oración de su esposa.

― **Y tenemos hambre. ¡Joder!** ―una voz masculina retumbó en el hogar y la menuda peliceleste casi suelta las galletas que estaba por meter al procesador para triturarlas.

Jellal soltó un suspiro al comprender la situación.

― **Lo siento, Levy. No imaginé que hoy Gajeel vendría** ―Levy le miró extrañada―. **Soy detective Levy, has estado actuando extraño y sé que Redfox tiene que ver con eso** ―le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora―. **No te preocupes, quédate en la cocina un momento he intentaré arreglar esto** ―Jellal se limpió las manos con un delantal y le desacomodó el cabello antes de salir de la cocina directo a la sala de estar donde su esposa estaba encendiendo la televisión para sintonizar el partido de tenis que deseaba ver desde la mañana y el chico azabache se tiraba al sillón― **¿Cómo estuvo el día?** ―preguntó a los dos.

― **¡Jellal!** ―la emocionada mujer se tiró a los brazos del hombre quien le besó la escarlata cabellera con cariño, logrando que Gajeel pusiese los ojos en blanco.

― **¡Vaya! Parece que fue un buen turno** ―sonriendo abrazó más a la pelirroja.

― **Cerramos el caso del secuestro de menores, encontramos a todos los niños intactos y los culpables prácticamente ya tienen la condena escrita en sus frentes** ―informó la mujer.

― **Y la prensa no tiene nada que criticarnos ¡Gee hee!** ―sonrió de medio lado―. **Esos carroñeros se quedaron sin comer.**

― **Ahora entiendo porque el buen humor** ―asintió el azulado―. **¿Por qué no vas a cambiarte antes de que termine el partido? Creo que es más que justo que hoy cocine algo especial para ustedes.**

― **También podríamos pedir pizza o comida china** ―sugirió la mujer que no había soltado el abrazo―. **Tú también tuviste un turno difícil hoy y el caso de ustedes también se complicó…**

― **Pero al final lo resolvimos, la intuición de Erik fue una gran ayuda esta vez** ―la apretó más contra él― **Y está bien, igual quería cocinar** ―se inclinó a darle un beso en la frente.

― **Okey…** ―aceptó ella no tan convencida de que fuese justo y se fue escaleras arriba a cambiarse.

― **¿Ustedes dos son siempre así de melosos?** ―preguntó burlón el Redfox pero se topó con la mirada fría de su superior― **¿Q-qué hice?**

― **Eso me preguntó yo…** ―soltó con seriedad y el Redfox tragó grueso―. **Ya hablaré contigo después…** ―y sin darle más explicación se dirigió a su habitación matrimonial a paso lento. Cuando entró vio que su esposa ya estaba con su pijama de franela azul y se cepillaba el cabello escarlata que él tanto adoraba― **Nunca me acostumbraré a esa velocidad al cambiarte…** ―le dijo divertido.

― **¿De verdad?** ―rió ella― **Pero supongo que no has venido a decirme eso.**

― **No** ―negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos―. **Tú ya sabías que Levy estaría aquí hoy y trajiste a Gajeel a propósito ¿Cierto?** ―ella asintió y continuó peinándose― **Y dado que no me avisaste que él vendría supongo que es porque sabes que entre ellos pasó algo y no querías que yo le dijese a Levy que él vendría ¿Me equivoco?** ―Erza asintió de nuevo― **¿Puedo saber por qué no me lo dijiste?**

― **Porque si te lo digo y Levy te pregunta no hubieses podido mentir y Levy tal vez se hubiese ido** ―suspiró y dejó el cepillo en el tocador―. **No eres bueno mintiendo, y ocupaba que ella y Gajeel arreglasen las cosas.**

― **Eso no es nuestro problema, si Levy se molestó con él es por algo.**

― **¿Y no piensas que pueda ser al revés?** ―ella levantó una ceja mientras intentaba sujetarse el cabello con una liga.

― **Lo dudo mucho.**

― **Si fueses neutral no dirías eso** ―frunció el ceño cuando la cola de caballo no quedó bien y la soltó― **¿Sabes lo qué pasó entre ellos?**

― **No, no lo sé. Levy aún no me lo ha dicho. Ya sabes que a veces le cuesta contar sus problemas.**

― **Pues eso es parte de la cuestión** ―suspiró e intentó sujetarse el cabello otra vez pero falló―. **Gajeel le pidió matrimonio a Levy** ―le miró seria para que no la interrumpiese con sus objeciones de primo celoso y sobreprotector―, **pero Levy no le respondió, solo salió corriendo y desde entonces no ha hablado con él. Dime ahora, Jellal Fernandes…** ―lo retó con la mirada **― ¿Quién es el culpable de la mala función en la relación?**

Jellal cerró los ojos y luego soltó un bufido.

― **Está bien, tienes razón** ―se acercó lentamente a la pelirroja, con cariño le quitó la liga y el cepillo y la ayudó a peinarse―. **Lo siento, fui parcial y sobreprotector…** ―sonrió compungido al reflejo de ella en el espejo― **Ya sabes como soy…**

― **Lo sé** ―sonrió ella **―. Y no tienes porqué disculparte, por ser Jellal Fernandes es que me casé contigo…**

― **Pensé que había sido porque soy irresistible y un mago de los postres…** ―alzó una ceja.

― **También por eso** ―admitió divertida― **pero debo de decir que eres un santo de los postres y un mago en…** ―con la mirada señaló el reflejo de la cama matrimonial― **en otros lugares…**

― **Oh…** ―con una sonrisa ladeada se inclinó hacia la mujer― **eso es bueno saberlo…** ―Erza rió.

― **Como si no te lo dijera todas las noches…** ―agregó sonrojada― **y días…**

― **Igual es bueno oírlo siempre que se pueda** ―divertido le besó la mejilla y luego capturó los labios de ella con los de él. Lastimosamente no podían quedarse mucho tiempo dándose todo el _cariño_ que querían darse **― Entonces…** ―habló luego de que se separaran para respirar― **¿Cuál es el plan?**

Ella sonrió emocionada.

― **El plan es, yo distraigo al hombre de corazón roto en la sala, y tú hablarás con la mujer sobre su miedo al compromiso…**

― **Copiado, jefa** ―la besó de nuevo―. **Es curioso, generalmente es al revés, el hombre suele ser el del miedo al compromiso…**

― **¿Tú tuviste miedo, Jell?**

― **Sí** ―ella le miró sorprendida― **de que me dijeras que no…** ―Erza negó con la cabeza.

― **Entonces fueron miedos infundados, supongo que Levy está pasando por algo similar** ―se estiró sobre la silla y le dio un beso en la mejilla―. **Familia tenían que ser y tener el cabello azulado…** ―observó a Jellal reír avergonzado y se levantó de la silla― **Bien, hora de trabajar…**

― **Hora de trabajar** ―repitió él y de la mano bajaron la escalera para luego separarse y tomar cada uno su puesto.

 _Erza en la sala._

― **¿Ya empezó el último set?** ―preguntó fingiendo desinterés.

― **Ni lo intentes, Erza** ―se burló el pelinegro―. **Sé que la enana está aquí y que acabas de involucrar a tu marido en esto** ―mostró sus colmillos al ver a su superior en el trabajo ser atrapada―. **No engañas a mi olfato de policía.** **En el trabajo se te da bien, pero una vez estás en tiempo libre tu actuación es un asco y a Jellal nada se le pasa por alto.**

― **Ya…** ―infló las mejillas―, **supongo que fui muy obvia…**

― **Bastante** ―confirmó el Redfox―, **pero…** ―carraspeó incomodo― **gracias…** ―no era algo común en él agradecer pero admitía que Erza lo había apoyado siempre en su relación con Levy, y la enana para el significaba todo en su vida, por lo que agradecer de que le ayudaran a entender porque huía de él no era nada que lastimara su orgullo.

― **No hay de qué...** ―Erza suspiró y se sentó en el sofá―, **tú me ayudaste a arreglar el auto el día de mi boda, si no fuese por ti Jellal se abría desmayado pensando que lo dejaba en el altar…**

― **¡Gee hee!** ―rió el hombre― **Nunca había visto tan pálido al detective Fernandes…**

Y así ambos se rieron mientras comenzaba el partido.

 _Y Jellal en la cocina._

― **¿No usaste la trituradora?** ―preguntó al verla majar las galletas con el fondo de un vaso.

― **No quería hacer ruido** ―contestó―. **No quería que viniera a la cocina…**

Jellal se lavó las manos y sacó lo necesario para hacer la cena.

― **Levy…** ―comenzó mientras ponía una olla en la cocina― **¿Por qué no le diste una respuesta?**

La mencionada soltó un gritito por la sorpresa y por poco deja caer el vaso **―¿C-cómo lo…?**

― **Erza** ―respondió él―. **Ya deberías imaginar que se enteraría, ha estado estas últimas tres semanas haciendo equipo con Gajeel en una investigación.**

― **Ya veo** ―infló las mejillas― **¿Me harán hablar con él a la fuerza?**

― **No, si fuese así, Scarlet ya habría venido a por ti** ―Levy asintió y comenzó a cortar los limones para exprimirlos―. **¿Por qué tienes miedo del compromiso? Recuerdo muy bien que hace dos años estabas muy firme en que Gajeel era el indicado, nunca te había visto tan decidida con algo** ―la miró morderse el labio nerviosa―. **Hasta me escribiste una carta muy firme respecto a cómo no debía intimidar a Gajeel en el trabajo** ―la chica se puso roja―. **Incluso me la leíste de frente…**

― **Eso fue…** ―se concentró en exprimir el jugo de las frutas― **fue…**

― **¿Ya no lo quieres?** ―interrogó mientras colocaba verduras.

― **Sí, pero…** ―se mordió más fuerte el labio antes de continuar―. **A veces siento que… no sé…** ―suspiró y tomó la licuadora para empezar la mezcla cremosa del pay que memorizó mientras nerviosa esperaba que su primo volviese.

― **Siempre has sido buena con las palabras** ―admitió Jellal―, **así que tomate tu tiempo para explicarte** ―abrió el horno y sacó una bandeja―. **Y primero deberías de mezclar la base con la mantequilla.**

Levy asintió avergonzada por olvidar eso y se puso manos a la obra.

 _Trabajar en silencio la ayudó a poner sus palabras en orden._

― **Siempre estamos peleando** ―empezó y Jellal se detuvo para escucharla―. **A él le gusta llamarme enana y burlarse de mí y yo lo termino llamando idiota. Nunca he visto que tú y Erza peleéis de esa manera, siempre sois cariñosos el uno con el otro, ella es dulce contigo a pesar que para con los demás es implacable y tú eres romántico con ella ¡Hasta aprendiste a cocinar por Erza!**

Jellal se sonrojó.

― **¡Hey! Yo aprendí a cocinar porque pienso que todos deberían saber hacerlo** ―se defendió pero su pequeña prima alzó una ceja acusatoria―. **Okey lo admito, las clases de repostería sí fueron para sorprender a Erza** ―confesó apenado.

― **¡Lo ves! Gajeel es… yo sé que el conmigo es especial, muy especial** ―se sonrojó ― **no debería pedir más de lo que él ya me da, pero…**

― **Cuando piensas en una unión para toda la vida te asusta…** **Tienes miedo que de pronto todo cambie** ―terminó por ella el azulado y Levy asintió porque era justo eso era lo que la asustaba― **Yo también tenía ese miedo.**

― **¿Lo tenías?** ―la peliceleste le miró con toda la sorpresa en la cara.

― **Claro que sí. Erza y yo estamos juntos desde niños, empezamos a salir a mediados de secundaria, fuimos a la universidad juntos y ahora trabajamos en el mismo lugar** ―rió― **Cualquier persona pensaría que solo estamos juntos por costumbre o que podríamos hastiarnos el uno del otro…** ―negó para sí― **Incluso yo lo pensé… que ella se hastiaría de mí…**

― **¿Y lo están?**

― **¿Lo parecemos?**

― **No** ―Levy sonrió―. **Siempre que estáis juntos os veis más felices que nunca, y por eso me da miedo que Gajeel y yo no podamos dejar esas tontas peleas de lado, madurar nuestra relación y ser felices como… ustedes.**

― **Levy… nunca podrán ser felices como nosotros** ―su prima le dirigió una mirada abatida y Jellal se apresuró a corregirse―, **es decir, su felicidad no puede ser igual porque ustedes no son nosotros** ―se desacomodó el cabello tratando de explicarse―. **La felicidad es diferente en cada quien y para cada pareja es igual esa regla. Y créeme, eso de "relación madura" es un engaño de las revistas rosas.**

 _«Si supieses en las tonterías con que Erza y yo nos distraemos a veces, no utilizarías ese termino con nosotros»_ pensó divertido para sí el azulado al recordad muchos de sus juegos o discusiones diarias.

― **Pero aún así su relación es amable y…** ―miró los ingredientes del postre― **y dulce…**

― **Levy** ―sonrió contento porque ahora sabía cómo podía explicarse mejor―. **¿Ese postre que quieres aprender que ingredientes tiene?**

― **¿Eh?**

― **¿Acaso todos los ingredientes son dulces?**

― **No, tiene limón, y las galletas son simples pero con fibra y hierro…**

― **Exacto. ¿Y funciona? ¿Sabe bien todo junto?**

― **Sí, por eso lo quiero aprender a hacer…** ―afirmó sincera.

 _De hecho era el postre favorito de Gajeel, precisamente porque no era tan dulce._

― **Entonces veamos, una combinación que tiene leche, limón, dulce y ácido ¿funciona?**

― **S-sí…** ―le miró sin comprender― **¿Qué pasa con eso?**

― **Pues que así son las relaciones** ―Jellal quitó la tapa de la licuadora y vertió la dulce leche condensada y la crema de leche― **Tienes las cosas comunes, las que son similares entre los dos, pero también las diferentes** ―Levy puso atención a las palabras de su primo― **y además hay cosas, acciones y situaciones que ocurren que podrían agriar lo que han logrado crear hasta ese momento** ―comenzó a verter el zumo de limón poco a poco―, **pero si tienes la paciencia suficiente lograrás algo mejor que las cosas comunes, algo que les complemente y le dé un sabor especial a la relación** ―dejó que todo se mezclara, tomó una de las mitades exprimidas del limón y un rallador y agregó de esa amarga ralladura a la mezcla―, **aunque también hay momentos amargos; pero eso, si aprenden a confiar el uno en el otro, eso solo reforzará la dulzura de la relación y potenciará los demás ingredientes.**

Levy sonrió en entendimiento.

― **¿De verdad crees eso?**

― **Mi relación con Erza no es solo dulce, Levy. Yo soy testarudo y ella es terca, discutimos todos los días. A ella no le gusta perder y a mí me gusta verla enojarse** ―admitió malicioso―. **Nos retamos el uno al otro en muchos niveles, pero al final** ―apagó la licuadora― **todo eso se mezcla con los momentos dulces y felices y crean lo que tú percibes como una "relación perfecta" o "relación madura"** ―le miró con una ceja alzada―. **Y así como la receta del pay de limón, la relación perfecta cambia según quién la prepara, porque lo que para unos es perfecto para otros no lo es.**

― **Ustedes siempre se ven felices…** ―acotó la chica mientras veía la mezcla.

― **Eso es lo que ven ustedes, y tal vez la mayor parte del tiempo sí lo seamos pero tenemos contratiempos y miedos al igual que toda pareja; aunque, si me preguntas a mí, yo seré feliz mientras ella sea feliz.**

 **―Erza San me dijo una vez eso mismo, que ella sería feliz si tú lo eras…** ―sonrió― **¿Y eso solo por una buena mezcla, eh?** ―preguntó divertida al ver que su fiero primo policía y detective se sonrojaba.

― **Sí, eso y una buena base a punta de periodos fríos y cálidos** ―horno y refrigeradora fueron señalados por su dedo índice― **Tú preparaste una muy buena ¿Cierto?** ―la pregunta iba en más que en el sentido culinario.

― **Sí…** ―Levy asintió aliviada―, **creo que sí…**

― **Tú y Gajeel tienen sus formas de tratarse, se molestan el uno al otro pero ambos lo disfrutan. Tú disfrutas la forma relajada y perseverante de él, y Redfox está enamorado de la chica inteligente y amable que eres. Eso no debe cambiar solo porque tengan un anillo en el dedo. Desde que Erza y yo nos casamos lo único que cambió es que ahora es más fácil espantar a los buitres que se le acercan** ―sonrió maligno y Levy se alejó dos pasos―. **Ahorrar para ese gran anillo de diamantes fue una gran inversión, una mirada a su dedo y retroceden…**

Levy sonrió con nerviosismo, casi podía ver un aura oscura y una risa maligna salir de Jellal Fernandes.

―¿ **Entonces una relación es como un pay de limón…?** ―Le miró divertida.

― **Sí, de muchas maneras. Suave** ―señaló la crema― **y sólido** ―apuntó su dedo a la base que Levy hizo primero que estaba en el refrigerador luego del horneo previo―. **Dulce y cítrico…**

― **¿Cítrico por los problemas?**

― **No, los problemas se reflejan en la poca de amargura que brinda la ralladura.**

― **¿Entonces qué con lo cítrico?** ―preguntó inocente la peliceleste.

― **Lo cítrico se refiere a…** ―calló avergonzado y la cara comenzó a hervirle por lo que estuvo a punto de decirle a su pequeña prima―. **Ol-olvídalo…**

― **¿Qué me olvide?** ―interrogó extrañada― **¿Por qu-qué…oh…** ―calló también al entender a lo que se refería su primo.

Lo quería, lo respetaba y confiaba mucho en él, pero no al punto de hablar sobre sus… _limones de cama._

No que ella no tuviese los propios.

 _Pero esos limones se debían mantener en el dormitorio._

― **El p-unto es…** ―comenzó Jellal después de un incómodo silencio―, **que tú quieres a ese tipo y sabes que yo no aprobaría a nadie que no pensase que te puede hacer feliz. Sé que Gajeel te ama desde el día que dejó todo tirado porque tuviste aquel accidente con el auto. Él no se separó de ti en ningún momento e incluso lo vi llorar en el hombro de Juvia aunque él lo negará hasta el último de sus días** ―bufó pero luego sonrió de nuevo―. **Ten más fe en lo que han logrado hasta ahora.**

En el rostro de Levy se dibujó otra sonrisa y vertió la mezcla de crema de limón en la base.

― **Supongo que tendré que confiar en que todo salga bien cuando se unan todos los ingredientes…**

― **Los ingredientes ya están, solo confía en que el sabor estará perfecto.**

― **¡Hecho!** ―Levy McGarden extendió su mano y chocó los cinco con su primo― **Creo que hoy aprendí más que hacer el postre favorito de Gajeel…**

Jellal alzó una ceja y Levy se sonrojó.

― **Es q-que yo…**

― **Ya lo sabía** ―levantó las manos con suficiencia―. **Soy detective y el esposo de Erza Scarlet ¿recuerdas?**

Riendo la pequeña mujer tomó el pay y salió de la cocina, a paso seguro se dirigió a la sala y se puso frente al televisor a pesar de que las dos personas frente al aparato gritaban emocionados algo sobre doble match point para partido.

― **Gajeel** ―habló nerviosa―, **si el pay debe de hacerse se hace…**

El chico la miró sin entender y la pelirroja se acomodó bien en el sillón para no perderse ninguno de los dos shows frente a ella.

― **¿Qué quieres decir, e-enana…es decir** ―se corrigió rápidamente recordando que la última vez ella se había enojado por eso― **Levy?**

― **Enana está bien** ―se acercó y le puso el pay en las manos―, **solo se oye bien si me lo dices tú…** ―se sentó en el asiento y le besó la mejilla― **Vamos a hablar a casa y ver si el pay sale bien.**

Gajeel Redfox sonrió de oreja a oreja y aunque no entendía que tenía que ver el dichoso pay que se notaba que tenía que aún refrigerarse ―ya que aunque Levy aún no lo supiese él había estado aprendiendo de cocina con su media hermana Juvia― se levantó del sillón.

― **Vamos de una vez, esto huele a limón y me siento tentado ¡Gee hee!** ―hablaba del postre pero Levy se sonrojó por el otro sentido que podía darle.

― **Gr-gracias por todo, Erza San y…** ―miró a su primo entrar― **Jellal Nii…** ―Jellal sonrió porque siempre había querido a Levy como una hermana.

― **Y supongo que también debo agradecerte cuña…** ―al ver la mirada cambiante de amable a amenazante del azulado el Redfox cambió la palabra― **Fe-Fernandes…**

― **Te vigilo, Redfox** ―fue la seca respuesta del azulado pero perdió un poco del peso de la amenaza cuando dejó escapar una sonrisilla.

― **Sobre protector** ―murmuró la pelirroja y todos rompieron a reír.

― **Hora de irnos…** ―con un saludo de cabeza y con una sonrisa llena de colmillos Gajeel Redfox dejó el hogar Scarlet-Fernandes con su enana de la mano y un pay que prometía ser el mejor que podría llegar a probar en su vida.

 _O al menos el primero de varios._

― **¡MATCH POINT!** ―gritó la pelirroja de pronto asustando a su marido.

― **Erza…** ―la miró serio.

― **Lo siento** ―se disculpó con una sonrisa―, **pero ganó mi suizo favorito.**

― **Ah…** ―la miró acusador― **con que tu favorito…**

― **¿No me digas que estás celoso?** ―se encaminó a su marido y lo abrazó―. **Sabes que lo mío con él es solo platónico…**

― **Hum…** ―el azulado no le devolvió el abrazó.

― **Eres un celoso…** ―rezongó con diversión―. **Sabes que eres mi máximo favorito…**

― **Lo sé** ―aceptó con suficiencia y la abrazó por fin.

― **No sé qué le dijiste a Levy pero gracias por ayudarlos…**

― **Supongo que al final estoy convencido de que Gajeel es perfecto para ella, aunque no lo admitiré frente a él…**

Erza rió, se puso de puntillas y besó a su marido.

― **Para eso son las familias, para proteger, fastidiar, celar, amar y ayudar…**

― **Y como siempre estás llena de razón, Erza Scarlet…**

― **Tal vez deberíamos ir pensando** ―se sonrojó y lo miró con timidez―, **en empezar la propia….**

Jellal sintió su corazón detenerse.

― **¿Lo di-dices en serio?** ―su carrera les era muy importante y por eso habían decidido atrasarlo, sin embargo ahora todo estaba estable y estaba seguro que pasara lo que pasara estaría bien si su amada y testaruda Erza Scarlet estaba con él― **¿Segura?**

Erza asintió contra su pecho.

― **Creo que…** ―la abrazó más―, **es el momento indicado para agregar un ingrediente más en nuestra receta…**

― **¿Nuestra receta?** ―interrogó con la ceja alzada.

― **Una larga historia…** ―Jellal la tomó de la cintura y con un movimiento de sus fuertes brazos la alzó, la mujer no perdió tiempo y enrolló sus piernas en la cintura de su hombre―, **pero mejor pongamos la resolución en práctica, Dulzura…**

― **¡Ja! Ya sabía que ese olor a cítrico en ti no era por lo que cocinabas, mi Limoncello…**

Jellal rió y la besó.

― **¿Cama?**

― **Sofá está bien… Es nuevo y no lo hemos estrenado…**

 _Y así olvidaron la cena sin terminar y estrenaron el sofá._

¿Cuántos ingredientes más se agregarían a esas dulces recetas?

… _Solo el tiempo dictaminaría el sabor de su vida…_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Los reviews animan a continuar y son gratis D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

En este fic los temas/palabras elegidas por la ganadora eran:

 **(x)** Jerza

 **(x)** Gale

 **(x)** Familia

 **(x)** Lemon Pie

 **(x)** Levy x Jellal BrOTP

Lemon Pie es su _postre_ favorito mal pensados, que la historia es K+. 7u7

Espero no haberte defraudado Sachi. DD:

¡Felicidades y gracias de nuevo!

Para los que se dieron cuenta o los que no… **7u7** Este fic es una secuela de mi otro One Shot… **PD**.

Sí ya… ya no escribiré más One Shots… U-U

(Está mintiendo porque en Junio es la **"JERZA WEEK"** 7w7)r Así que estará de fastidiosa publicando algunas cosas más. Dx Gomen!)

xD

Si quieren participar en los retos, compartir con amantes de ships de Fairy Tail o solo compartir con un montón de ships adictos… ¡Id ahora mismo al foro de **CANNON ISLAND**! DDD: Si no podéis encontrarlo mandadme un **PM** acá o al **Facebook: Sabastu Scarlet.** 7u7)b

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por sus comentarios.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
